There are many tools and techniques for mending parted wires. Repairing fencing made of lengths of barbed wire and like material held under tension is an area where such tools and techniques are in especially high demand.
Despite the many tools and techniques, many problems persist.
One major problem lies in making a repaired fence taut or "tight." Prior tools and techniques splice parted wires back together, but the resulting splice lacks the tension of the originally strung wires. The repaired fence goes slack, and it sags. To correct this, persons resort to nailing the repaired fence wire higher on the post, or twisting the wire, or using another makeshift and often futile stopgap.
Another problem in prior tools and techniques is their lack of simplicity. Often, several individual tools must be used to make the repair. This is a considerable shortcoming, realizing that most fencing is in isolated fields and ranges. The complicated and exacting sequence required in handling multiple tools in the right way makes the user a slave to the technique, when the reverse should be true. Also, by the time the user hauls three or four tools around in the back of a pick up truck or in the tool box of a tractor for any length of time, one or more tools will most certainly be lost or damaged. The missing tool or tools then create a missing link in the repair process.
There is an unmet need for wire mending tools and techniques that use a single, sturdy tool that is nevertheless lightweight and easy to use.
There is also an unmet need for wire mending tools and techniques that perform the repair tasks with a minimum of physical effort, with little danger to the user, and little risk of damage to the tool.
There is also an unmet need for wire mending tools and techniques that result in tight, taut fencing, fully tensioned and with no sagging.